Daggerdarla
Daggerdarla is most prominently known on the Sage Ocean front, although her Puzzle Pirates career was launched in the Midnight Ocean and the legacy continued on Viridian albeit on short spells. Currently, is home to the pirate; however, Daggerdarla is a native Descartian where her first stall -- a distillery -- was established. Her first stint on Sage saw her affiliated with the training crew Navver's Ed. Shortly, she made the transition to the crew skeletons in your closet where she rose through the ranks to become one of the senior officers, and at one point in time, captain of the crew. Currently, Daggerdarla is the captain of the crew Obsidian Daggers, and lady of the flag Candy Coated Chaos. On top of the numerous stalls under her care, she is also owner and proprietor of Lock, Stock and Barrel, a furnisher shoppe located on Admiral Island. =History= Formerly: * Fleet officer and senior officer of Navver's Ed; * Fleet officer, senior officer and captain of skeletons in your closet; * Lady of Go with the Flow; * Princess of Deadman's Vengeance; * Queen of Kraken's Demise. * Princess of Candy Coated Chaos Currently: * Captain of Obsidian Daggers; * Lady of Candy Coated Chaos = Achievements = * 3rd pirate to memorize Sage Ocean; * One of the pirates with the longest #1 standing in Sea Battle on Sage Ocean; * The first pirate on Sage with 5 sublimes Daggerdarla participated in numerous events and won many prizes. }} = Contributions = Daggerdarla was assistant at: * Bia's Carpentry Cookie Bake-offs * Bia's Carpentry Bake-off - Win a Parrot * Hypnos' Carpentry Bake-off: win a parrot * Hypnos' July 3rd (not quite June) sailing bake-off, win a familiar! (For her efforts in the above, Daggerdarla was rewarded with a doll of the respective Ocean Master.) * Agon's Gunning Bakeoff - SPECTRE hits Sage (Win an Octopus!) * Hephaestus' Sage Bilging Bakeoff - Win an Octopus! =Events run= Daggerdarla turned her Bowditch villa into Haunted House and organized the following events for Halloween 2007: * Write Magi's Journal - writing event * SandyClaws's Office * Realm of Atlanthea - trivia event * Make a Potion - Break the Spell! - alchemistry bake-off * Graveyard Dinner Party - scavenger hunt * Drop Dead Gorgeous - beauty contest with devilish twist =Stalls and shoppes= * Daggerdarla's apothecary stall on Admiral Island * Daggerdarla's tailoring stall on Admiral Island * Lock, Stock and Barrel, fine furnisher shoppe, Admiral Island =Trinkets= }} =Pets= }} = Fleet = Daggerdarla loves renaming and decorating her ships, especially sloops. Her small fleet of renamed sloops includes: {| style="border:2px solid #898b79; border-collapse:collapse; margin:0em 0em 1em 1em; background:#c5c7ae" |- style="border-bottom:1px solid #898b79;" | | style="padding:0 1ex 0 1ex;"| Sloop | style="padding-right:1ex;" | *''Crimson King'' *''Dark Damsel'' *''Dark Urchin'' *''Dodger Great'' *''Green Witch'' *''Harlequin Goldie'' *''Mad Magi'' *''Masked Zorro'' *''Merry Midshipman'' *''Obsidian Dagger'' *''Old Glory'' *''Prancing Pride'' *''Rose Red'' | {| style="margin:1em 1em 1em 1em; background:#c5c7ae" | | style="padding:0 1ex 0 1ex;"| Sloop | style="padding-right:1ex;" | *''Rainbow Runner'' *''Running Scissors'' *''Rusty Dagger'' *''Sea Donkey'' *''Sea Hag'' *''Sea Snake'' *''Silver Moonshine'' *''Silver Stargazer'' *''Weathered Helm'' *''Whipper Snapper'' *''Witty Jack'' *''Young Padawan''